


Auto Erotic

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [14]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: I should say, sort of a Ganymede Tales.   See, this is a birthday gift for lira_valentine and it's a crossover between my Ganymede Tales and her post fame Steel~Blood~Ink story.About 10 years ago, on Jan. 28, 2007, I posted the first Ganymede Tales.  Not that I knew it was going to be a whole series then.Lira's comment to it was "*taps foot, arches eyebrow, points*  YOU have been holding out on us!  All this time, you been hiding this!  I don't know if this is encouraging or discouraging me to try and hit solargoth's Greek myth/Dethklok challenge.  I may pale in comparison to yours!"Lira pale to me??  Never!  But it was a treasured comment to my story and may be one of the reasons I kept writing them.So, for Lira's birthday, I attempted a crossover story with her SBI Toki & Nathan and my GT Toki & Nathan by giving Toki his first Immortal dream.  Along the lines of Nathan's warrior/slave dream.  So this takes place after Perchance to Dream & Home Coming and just before the events in Steel~Blood~Ink.   If only so I didn't have to deal with injuries and all those extra people.  ;-DPS Not sure if Lira_Valentine's stories are still up, but they were on Live Journal when they were.





	Auto Erotic

He tossed a little as he slept, not enough to wake his partner, and drifted deeper into his dream. It seemed different that a normal dream. In some part of his mind he thought this must be an Immortal dream.

That thought was pushed away as he seemed to be flying over a tropical island on Earth. How he knew it was there he didn’t know. He soared down toward a road, following a car…..

~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Toki? You with me?”

“Uh? Whats, Nigel?” Toki focused back on reality. 

“I asked what you are going to do when you get home?” Nigel asked again, with a slight grin. “You are early. I know Nathan dropped you off this morning.”

“Ja. Is guess I’ll surprise him. Is didn’t calls him.” The brunette replied. “Heys, Nigel, yous ever gets weird moments when yous feel like yous somebody elses insides your own skins?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” Nigel answered. “Well, here you are, home safe and sound and before the storm.”

“Thanks, Nigel! See yous tomorrow?” Toki hopped from the car at the top of the driveway. 

“If the storm passes.” 

“Okays.” Toki waved as he drove off.

They had a quiet morning, what with the warnings of bad weather moving onto the island. As the weather reports turned to warnings, Nigel had helped close down Toki’s cart and secure it for high winds. Then they had spent some time in Nigel’s shop until he gave up and closed up. The younger man offered to drop Toki off rather than call Nathan to pick him up. The former singer was giving both Toki’s car and his hearse a quick overhaul that day. So he had been going to pick him up on the bike at the end of Toki’s day.

Toki eyed the dark clouds as he walked down the driveway. The wind was starting to pick up and whip the trees about.  
He saw Nathan through the open door of the garage, bent over the hearse working on it’s engine.

The older man had on a black beater, jeans, and boots. He always wore the heavier clothes to protect him while working on the car, even it if made him sweat more in Hawaii’s heat and humidity. Of course, Toki liked it when he was sweaty. 

The younger man watch his muscles move in his arms and back as he worked bent over the side of the car. He stayed quiet until he was almost in the garage. “Hey, Na‘tan.”

Nathan pulled back from the engine, a wrench in his grease smeared hands. “You’re home early. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Ja, with de storm coming we closed up shops early and ‘batten down de hatches’ as Nigel said.” Toki leaned against the hearse’s door. “Da cars okay?”

“Yeah, just needed an oil change. Cleaned the spark plug connections. Good for another year on the road.” Nathan wiped his hands on a rag and got most of the grease. With a wicked grin he said “Shouldn’t cost you that much.”

“Ohs, noes, Mr. Mechanics. Is only got two dollars. Maybes Is can works it off.” Toki had this wicked innocent look that only he could pull off.

Nathan moved to pin Toki against the hearse. He put his hands on either side of the younger man’s shoulders and leaned down to growl in his ear. “I think we can work something out.”

The bigger man captured the brunette’s lips, first biting his lower lip before pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. His labret pressed into Toki’s chin almost hard enough to bruise. 

As Nathan kissed his brunette he leaned slowly against him, starting at with his upper body rolling down to slide his legs to either side of the younger man and grind their pelvises together slowly and hard enough to feel the rising heat.

Toki moaned deeply and clawed at Nathan’s back, gathering his beater up in his hands. When the older man broke the kiss to do the tiger growl, Toki shivered and lifted his chin to expose his throat to his lover. The former singer nipped at his chin before dragging his teeth along the brunette’s throat in an open mouth kiss and then sucked hard enough to leave a bruise.

Nathan pulled back and growled at him again just to watch him melt. “Peel and get into the back.”

Toki was leaving a trail of shed clothes before Nathan had straighten completely up. He popped the back door of the hearse as he was dropping his cargo shorts and climbing in.

Nathan only took long enough to close the garage door (no need to entertain the neighbors) as rain started pelt down and grab a tube of lube he had stowed away in the garage. He stood by the back of the hearse and striped himself of beater, boots, jeans. 

Toki was on his back on the long bed of the hearse. (Nathan had added padding to the back of the hearse shortly after he got it.) He was stroking himself, his knees pulled up, as he watched his lover strip. 

The older man stretched, rolling his hips to tease the younger man before climbing in on top of him and stalking up his body with a growl, the long single lock of hair teasing his skin. He grabbed Toki’s hands, pulling them away from his cock and pinning them over his head. “Mine.” 

This time, when Nathan assaulted his captive’s mouth, stayed up on his hands and knees, hovering just above the brunette. The only contact between the two men was their mouths and tongues and their hands. 

Nathan pulled back just enough to growl at Toki again.

“Tease!” the brunette hissed as he wrapped his legs around the former singer’s waist and pulled him down unto himself. He ground against his captive.

The older man grinned down at him. “I can’t do anything if you don’t let go.”

“Ja, but yous weren’ts doing anythings.” Toki complained. 

In reply, Nathan pushed back against him enough to get his hand between them. He shifted so he could position himself and pushed into the younger man. Not quite a slam, he stroked in hard and deep as he could go.

Toki moaned in pleasure and pain, his eyes rolling back. He unwrapped his legs from around Nathan’s waist and slammed his feet on the roof of the hearse. 

Nathan settled down on his elbows and slid his arms under Toki, hooking his hands up over the brunette’s shoulders. With a rumble, he attacked the other’s throat, nipping and sucking on it, moving slowly down his neck. He pulled out and slammed back into Toki, keeping their bodies as tight together. The friction between them teased the other man’s cock, their pierces rubbing and sending fire along his nerves.

Toki flexed the muscles in his legs to pump his hips up and down in opposite rhythm to Nathan’s thrusts. He moaned “Yous in a hurrys, Nat’an?”

“Ja,” Nathan purred into his ear. “I’ve been thinking of this all day. I intend to tear you up all night.”

The dark haired man thrust in and paused. He rolled his hips again before beginning to pump hard and fast into the brunette. He felt the fire begin running along through his body, his balls tightening. He really didn’t want to end it that fast, but there was still all night.

He slowed for a few strokes, feeling his cock swell, as he nipped along Toki’s jaw to reclaim his mouth again. 

They moaned into each as they rose too fast for both their desires. But they knew there would be more later. 

Toki shuddered and moaned Nathan’s name as he came, shooting his seed between their bodies. Slicking them even more than just their sweat did.

Nathan held on for only a few thrusts more before he came with a roar. He slowed his hips as his tongue continued to explore Toki’s mouth. 

They stayed together, slowly savoring each other, as their hearts calmed, their pluses returning to normal.

Toki, panting, spoke first. “Yous got me all messy and sweaty.”

“You always get me sweaty.” Nathan rumbled. “Well, it is raining. We can just run naked back to the house.”

“Somebodys will see us!” 

“There’s nobody out there in this weather. We won’t have to get dressed and get undressed again when we get inside. You know you aren’t going to stay dressed for long.”

“Dere’s dat.” Toki smiled at him. He brought his legs down on the floor of the hearse, his knees up in the air.

Nathan stayed between Toki’s legs for a while longer before pushing up on his hands and backing out of the hearse. Toki followed him to the edge, where Nathan stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. With a wicked grin, the older man leaned down and licked most of Toki’s cum off of his stomach and chest.

They gathered up their clothes and made a mad dash through the now pounding rain to the house, Nathan following Toki and ogling his naked ass.

They wound up in the kitchen, dripping wet, naked, laughing. And mostly clean. They put their clothes a counter and Toki started to go get towels from the upstairs bathroom. But Nathan grabbed him and pulled him into his arms again. 

Dripping, they started the fire again with a long, slow, burning kiss. By the time they pulled apart they both had erections starting again.

“What broughts dis on, Nat’an?” Toki asked with a wicked smile. “Nots dat Is complaining…..”

“I don’t know. I just…” Nathan reached up and stroked his fingers into Toki’s faux ‘hawk. “I just want you.”

“Goods enough for me.” Toki reached up to…..

~~~~~~~~~~~

With a jolt, Toki was awake. The dream had been so real. He sat up, disturbing Nathan enough to wake him up a bit.

“Whatz, blues eyes?”

“Is...had a dreams. Is think an Immortals dream.”

“Oh? A warrior & slave one?” Nathan sat up, waking up a bit more.

“Nos, wes were former bandmates, retired on….an island somewhere on old Earths Is think.”

“Oh?”

“Ja. Wes didn’t has long hair. Uses tos, but yous had shorts hair excepts for a front long lock. And tattoos and piercings on your cocks.”

Nathan cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Ja, and Is liked its.” Toki smirked at him. “Dey felts good. And Is had a fews, too.”

“Oh, really?”

“Ja, and yous would dos dis growl thing….”

“Like this?” Nathan leaned over Toki and growled.

“Closes enough.” Toki dragged him down.


End file.
